


Mine

by LondonGypsy



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Claiming, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's got a little bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Something in his mind just snapped.

Usually he could deal with it very well: all the girls, making their naughty comments during the show, flirting like they got paid for it, hell, even the attempts to apply that fucking Rule #7. He was used to it, amused even, but it had never bothered him until right now.

“ _I'll turn it on for ya_ ” wasn’t even the worst comment he had heard during the last few weeks but it made his head shoot up and he heard himself snarl:

“You, you get your mind out of the gutter. Right now.”

He knew his tone wasn’t his normal laid back tease, but he didn’t care. He shot an angry glare in direction of the girl and heard her giggle. He growled inwardly, but Chris's hand on his arm kept him back,

“Hey, man, calm down.” Chris whispered, sensing his anger, squeezing his arm softly, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, all good,” he lied, gritting his teeth and his hands closed around the neck of his guitar. 

Steve breathed a few times, trying to relax but it didn’t help.

He was grumpy the rest of the gig; he barely noticed the worried glares Chris threw him once in a while. Finally they were done and Steve was the first off stage, waiting impatiently for Chris to follow him.

As soon as he came around the corner, Steve grabbed his shirt, pushing him hard against a wall and kissed him hungrily.

Chris stiffened for a second before he relaxed and kissed him back. Steve’s tongue invaded his mouth, licking deep inside, while he pressed against the other man, leaving him no space to move. Christian wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him closer but he bit Christian's lower lip and stepped back.

“You, hotel, now,” he growled, his blue eyes shimmering dangerously in the dim light, hands clenched into fists.

Christian watched him closely, but he didn’t say anything, he just tilted his head, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Steve shot him another cold glare.

“Move your ass, Kane. Now.” Steve's voice was low and barely controlled; his tone had Christian shiver with anticipation.

He moved a bit closer, brushing his lips over Steve’s, drawing a soft grunt from him.

“And what will you do if I say no?” he teased, knowing he was balancing on a very small line.

Steve’s eyes were only slits as he looked at him and Chris's dick twitched at the sight.

Steve growled again, deep and raw and Chris couldn’t help but shudder visibly.

“Don’t tease me, Kane, not right now.”

Steve pushed him forward to the exit and Chris did what he wanted. He knew Steve was pissed, he just didn’t know why, but when he was in that mood he didn’t argue with him. It was rare; Steve wasn’t the person who got mad often but when he did he had a damn good reason.

Quietly they walked to their car. Chris drove; he knew that Steve wasn’t in the mood to get them safely back to the hotel.

They kept silence as they walked towards their room. Chris opened the door and Steve hauled him inside, kicking the door shut with his foot.

He slammed Chris against the closed door, kissing him so hard, Chris tasted blood on his tongue. He wanted to push Steve away but the man didn’t let him. Steve was rabid; his lips were burning against Chris's, his tongue dove deep in his mouth, pushing hard against his own. Steve pinned him against the door, pressing roughly against him and the sounds he made, grunting and groaning, had Chris's half-hard dick rock hard in an instant.

Steve pulled back, cheeks bright red, lips swollen and wet, his eyes were burning with a fire Chris hadn’t seen.

Chris swallowed hard at that view and he raised his hands to cup Steve’s face. But Steve only shook his head, digging his hands in Chris's shirt and ripped it open.

“Bed. Now.”

Steve kissed him again, feverish and frantic, arms wrapping around him and both stumbled back, falling hard on the bed. Steve managed to crawl on top of Chris, kissing his naked chest, biting hard on Chris’ nipples, making him moan and arch into him. Steve sat back on his knees, watching Chris for a moment, sprawled on the sheets, panting, shirt hanging open over his chest, dick pressing hard against his jeans.

“Mine.” Steve groaned deeply. With flying fingers he opened Chris's belt, the buttons on his jeans and pushed them down, not caring about the needy sounds Chris made as the fabric slid over his aching cock.

“Mine.” He fell back on Chris, covering him with his entire body, thrusting his hips against him, and Chris cursed at the incredible feeling of Steve’s jeans-covered body against his throbbing dick.

“Steve, please...” He reached up, tangling his hands in Steve’s hair, pulling him down into another mouth-devouring kiss.

Panting, Steve broke the kiss, threw him a short look and than slid down Chris's body, licking over every single inch of skin, ignoring Chris's soft pleas.

“Baby, ohh, fuck, Steve, c'mon man, please... “ Chris was rambling, but Steve mouth on his heated skin drove him crazy. Steve was biting now, sucking hard on his hipbone. The sharp sting turned Chris on like nothing else. He buried his hands in Steve’s wild hair, not knowing whether to pull him away or keep him in place. Steve slid further down, carefully avoiding Chris's twitching dick, running his fingertips over Chris's legs, making him shiver at the touch.

“God, Baby, please... I need you...” Chris was whining, shifting under Steve’s mouth and hands on his body, pleading, but Steve still ignored him. He kissed a hot trail down one leg and up the other one, and as Chris's hips lifted as Steve’s hair brushed over his cock, he sat back up, glaring at him.

“No.”

Chris whimpered quietly and one hand slid to his cock; he had to touch himself if Steve didn’t give him what he wanted....needed. But Steve saw it, and with a hissed curse he slapped Chris's wrist.

“I said no. You're doing what I want you to do, nothing else. You understand me, Kane?”

The hint of steel in his tone had Chris groan again, but he dropped his hand back in the sheets and nodded weakly.

“Fine. You belong to me, you know that, right? Just me.”

He leaned forward and kissed him. Hard and demanding, laying claim on him, showing him exactly what he meant.

“You're mine. You hear me?” Steve’s mouth slid over his face, plastering kisses on his closed eyes, cheeks, lips. He kissed down his neck, nibbling on the skin, then he bit down on the crook of Chris's neck. He sucked hard on the thin skin, leaving a dark bruise. Chris groaned and his hands disheveled Steve’s hair.

“Everybody will see that, ya know,” Steve mumbled, his fingers stroking the mark before he slid off the bed, standing there, hands on his jeans.

“Watch me,” he demanded and Chris obeyed.

With shaking fingers Steve opened the buttons of his jeans, slowly, teasingly and Chris's eyes were glued to his hands. Steve pushed the fabric down, slid the shirt over his head and then stood there, naked and beautiful, watching Chris with narrowed eyes.

“You like what you see?” he asked, voice raw with suppressed emotions.

Chris's eyes slid over him, drinking in ever inch of soft tanned skin and he looked up, nodding softly.

“Say it, Kane, I wanna hear you.”

“I like what I see... a lot...” he murmured, clenching his hands in the sheets.

“Good, cause that’s all you'll get.”

Steve came back over, never taking his eyes off of Chris, who was squirming under his hard stare. He sat down at the edge of the bed, tracing his fingertips over Chris's body and his lips curled into a wicked grin at the needy sounds Chris made.

“Yeah, that’s what I wanna hear. Wanna hear you moan. Wanna hear you call my name, mine, and nobody else’s.”

He leaned down, kissing him hard before he slid over him, covering his body with his own, and both growled as their heated flesh met.

“I won’t share you with anybody, you hear me,” Steve mumbled against his chest as he kissed and carefully bit his way down again.

“You're all mine, mine, mine and I'm gonna show you....”

His words lingered in the air between them as he closed his mouth around Chris's aching cock, and Chris yelped at the feeling.

“Fuck, Steve, man, you're killing me...stop teasing...fuck me...please...”

Steve’s tongue flicked over the sensitive head of his dick, shooting sparks along his spine and he arched into the heat and the moisture of Steve’s mouth. He was biting again, dragging his teeth over the silky skin, and Chris wasn’t able to think anymore, cause _HolyFuckingShit,_ that just felt incredible.

“Steve... I... if... stop... oh my god... Baby....”

Steve sucked hard once more, then he let go, but before Chris could even complain he had pressed his fingers against his ass and Chris's mind went blank.

His head rolled around, his eyes closed, all he could do was feel Steve’s hands on his ass, his lips on his skin, burning like fire, his teeth, grazing over the inside of his thighs, biting and sucking.

“On your knees,” Steve growled harshly, pulling back so Chris could move.

Trembling with need Chris rolled on his stomach, lifting himself on hands and knees, feeling the air cool his heated body.

Steve’s hands were on his back, dragging his fingernails slowly over it and Chris threw his head back, panting harshly at the sweet pain.

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you wont be able to sit for a week,” Steve growled, then his hands were gone and Chris heard the silent _pop_ of the lube as Steve opened it.

He gasped at the cold as Steve coated his ass with it, slick fingers sliding in the crease, circling that needy hole, and as he pushed one finger inside him, he bit his lip to not yell out.

“Jesus, fuck...”

Steve wasn’t gentle, his prepping had been softer but Chris didn’t mind; he felt the urge and the need of the other man, it was the same like his. Soon he pushed down on Steve’s fingers, cursing quietly and he groaned frustrated as Steve pulled out.

“What is it, Chris? What do you want?” Steve bent over him, whispering in his ear and his breath ghosted over Chris's sweaty skin, making him shudder.

“You,” Chris grunted, writhing under Steve’s weight on his back. “I want you... inside me...fucking me... please... god, please...”

“You want me? Fucking you? Showing you who you belong to?” Steve’s voice was low and raspy, and the tone rippled through Chris's body like electric shocks.

“Beg, Chris, I wanna hear you begging. Is that really what you want? Come on, Kane, beg, just once I wanna hear you say it...”

Chris's mind was hazed, his mouth dry and every fiber in his body was yelling, screaming for Steve to fill him.

He swallowed hard, tilting his head as far as he could to meet Steve’s eyes. They were so dark, Chris didn’t see anything of the light blue anymore, only black, filled with fury and rage.

Steve stared at him, hard and adamant and Chris had a hard time getting the words out.

“I'm begging you... I'm all yours, always was and always will be, but for fuck’s sake, Steve...please....”

Steve grimaced a smile, too frantic to soften the expression and he sank his teeth in Chris's neck, sucking brutally, marking him again.

“Mine.”

He pulled back, grabbing Chris's hips and with one fluid motion he shoved inside him, relentless and hard.

Chris yelled cause it hurt like hell and every muscle tensed. Steve stilled for a moment, gave him just seconds to adjust before he started moving.

There wasn’t anything soft or gentle, it was wild and feral and it felt as if Steve was ripping him apart, wanting to bury himself so deep in Chris that he'd never forget it.

Chris couldn’t move, he couldn’t respond to the untamed impacts, he could only hold against him, burying his face in the pillows to muffle his screams of pain and pleasure.

Steve was breathing so fast and so loud it drowned the slaps of flesh against flesh; his hands dug deep in Chris's hips, keeping him in place. Chris's cock was so hard it hurt but he couldn’t do anything about it, he wasn’t able to move just one limb, let alone get his hand on his dick.

Steve was grunting and growling, incoherent noises in Chris's back. It might have been words, but Chris didn’t hear them, he only heard the blood rushing in his ears and his own heartbeat, pumping insanely fast in his chest.

Steve loosened one hand from his hip, grasped a fistful of Chris's hair and pulled his head back, bending his neck almost painful, leaning down, panting against his ear:

“You...never...again...gonna...feel...anybody...else...but...me....”

Every word was another thrust so deep Chris was losing the last bit control of his limbs, his arms and legs were shaking uncontrollably and only sheer will kept him up.

“Say it, Kane, say... it...” Steve was spitting the words out, hoarse and raw, barely audible in his frenzy. 

“Nobody...else...but…you....” Chris managed to pant through gritted teeth and then his mind exploded; white hot flashes behind closed eyelids erased everything and had him screaming Steve’s name. Over and over, and he couldn’t stop it. He came in long, heavy spurs, shooting all over the sheets. He was shaking so hard, Steve’s grip tightened on his hips to steady him. 

“You…are... my... fucking...property....”

Steve pumped his hips a few more times before his body went stiff, and Chris felt him coming inside him, hot pulsating bursts, and as he heard him moan deeply, it felt like he would never stop.

Steve broke down, falling hard on Chris and both collapsed on the bed, sweating, heaving and lost in their orgasms. Neither of them was able to move, they were just trying to catch their breath before Steve kissed the back of Chris's neck, soothingly, carefully licking over the damp, salty skin.

Chris moaned weakly, breathless and blind to anything than Steve’s touch.

Eventually Steve rolled off him, slipping out of Chris's body and fell on his back, still gasping for air. Chris tilted his head, looking at Steve through long lashes, trying to read his face. Steve smiled softly, eyes bright and shining, and Chris's heart stuttered.

“I'm sorry,” Steve whispered, raising a shaky hand and pushed the dark curls out of Chris's face.

Chris shook his head, too drained to say anything and pressed a kiss on Steve’s palm, resting on his cheek.

“C'mere, Baby.” Steve shifted closer and pulled Chris against him, so he could lay his head on his chest. He heard the running heartbeat, felt the smooth damp skin and he curled his hand around his waist.

“Did I hurt you?” Steve murmured in his hair, caressing his back with slow lazy motions.

Chris shook his head, eyes falling shut, already drifting off to sleep.

The last thing he heard was Steve’s heart, steady and slowing down, and it was the sweetest sound he has ever heard.

 

As Chris woke up, the first thing he realized was the throbbing in his ass and on his neck. He groaned silently, rolling on his back. Slowly he realized where he was. He turned his head and his gaze fell on Steve, sound asleep and calmly breathing. Chris lips curled into a smile as he remembered the last night. Steve had never been that rabid or possessive, that was the first time he had shown some jealousy. Chris watched him a while, admiring the kind expression on his face that showed nothing of last nights fury, soft in his sleep, dark lashes throwing light shadows on his cheekbones. Chris reached out and let one finger trail carefully over his straight nose before he drew it over Steve’s full lips, smiling, as they curled a tiny bit under his touch.

Chris leaned over and kissed him gently.

Steve mumbled and as Chris pulled back, two big blue eyes blinked at him, sleepily and clouded.

“Mornin', Darlin,” Chris murmured.

“Oh, hey,” Steve forced his eyes open, glancing at him, not fully awake.

“Why are you up already?”

Chris shifted closer, flinching as a sharp sting shot through his back. Steve’s eyes widened as he saw that.

“Fuck,” he muttered, “I'm so sorry. Don’t know what happened...”

Chris laid a finger on his lips.

“Shhh, 's okay.”

Steve shook his head vehemently.

“No, it ain’t. That isn't me. I... you know me, that...” He stumbled and a slight blush crept over his face.

Chris chuckled quietly.

“Baby, it's okay. Really. I don’t mind a little pain, you know that. To be honest...”

Chris swallowed around the lump in his throat before he continued:

“... I...well, it was hot...haven't seen you like that and....”

Steve watched him closely and now it was Chris's turn to blush.

“It turned me on... a lot....” Chris whispered, pressing his head into the pillow to cool the heat on his cheeks.

“It did?” Steve’s voice was quiet as he reached out, lifting the hair falling in Chris's face.

Chris nodded and Steve pulled him into a deep, slow kiss.

As he leaned back a warm smile lit his face, making his eyes sparkle.

“We can repeat it...if you want.” He let a finger slide over the dark mark on Chris's neck.

Chris grinned and sighed at the touch and the little sting as Steve’s hand pressed against the bruise.

“Maybe later, hmm? Now I need a shower... and you too, man.”

Steve laughed and nodded.

“Sounds good.”

Chris kissed his forehead and rolled out of the bed. He patted in direction of the bathroom and then turned his head, glancing at Steve who hadn’t moved.

“Are you coming? Or do I have to shower alone?”

He raised an eyebrow at him and Steve was at his side in a second.

He wrapped his arms around Chris's waist, nuzzling his neck.

“You know I didn’t mean what I said last night, don’t ya?” he muttered against Chris's skin.

Chris put a hand under his chin and lifted his head so he could look him in the eyes.

“You meant every single word, Steve. But you know what?”

Steve squirmed under his honest glare and shrugged awkwardly .

“I meant it, too. I'm yours, always have been and always will be. You're the only one I let in my bed,” Chris kissed him quickly before he whispered: “...and in my heart. I belong to you just as you belong to me.”

Steve sighed, pressing closer against him and as their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss, Chris knew, that his heart was safe. Cause it was in Steve’s hand.


End file.
